


A kiss Is Just a Kiss

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Confessions, Everybody Lives, Fucking, Future, Future Fic, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Neck Kissing, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunion Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, So Married, Talking, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After working in Chicago for a few months, Jackson is back home. They reunite and Jackson explains something to his husband.*And yeah, those tags are not a mistake... this is the one and only time I've written a complete sex scene on this series... (Read the notes xDD)





	A kiss Is Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I can't believe I'm finally posting this chapter... the one where I felt that sex was needed and I had to try my best to write it at least once... so yeah, please, tell me if you think it was worth all the effort because it's one of the most difficult things I've written and I will not write more sex again, that's for sure. As long as it's not terrible, I'm happy. These two always have amazing sex and you don't need me to write it to know that's true. 
> 
> But well, the chapter is not about that.. or not only about that... it's about the conversation they have next which is one of my favourites because it deals with many things I'm interested in.
> 
> I look forward to seeing how you feel (the people who are still reading this series after the present ended) about this chapter... which I think is also the longest one left.
> 
> * If you haven't read this post, please do it and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. It talks about how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom... and, I'm example of that as I've stopped writing because of it:
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, you have 4 chapters posted of my other stackson series "What If It's You?" (AU). There's only 1 chapter left.
> 
> This might be my last post of the year... so, In that case: Happy holidays (we are still on holiday until 6/Jan) and happy new year in advance! I feel like this special chapter is a good christmas present.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly helped to improve this chapter with the million doubts I had when I tried to write that sex scene; she's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her being there with her advice.
> 
> Cross posted on [Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169323185018/a-kiss-is-just-a-kiss-stilesjackson-2115-words).

“Shit. Don’t stop. Right there. Fuck!”

Jackson snorts as he keeps smiling and thrusting deep inside his husband.

“Don’t worry. Not planning to.”

“God. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you,” Stiles says as he arches up over Jackson until his mouth finds Jackson’s, teasing his lips apart to taste him properly. He kisses lazily, putting how much he missed him into every touch. And Jackson answers him with the touch of his tongue, the small moans and whimpers.

They kiss until it gets difficult to breath and Stiles sits straight, resuming his previous position and keeps riding Jackson.

Jackson’s grip on Stiles’s waist feels impossibly tight and Stiles loves it. He knows he’ll have finger-shaped bruises in his skin for a while… not to mention that his mate’s wolf also needs it after so long.

“Oh, shit!” Stiles closes his eyes with the intensity and tries not to cum yet.

“Fuck!” Jackson says, letting go.

“Wait. Slow down, uh, slow down. Too close.” Stiles bites his lips resting his hands on Jackson’s chest.

Jackson snorts. “Slow down? You can’t ask me… to fucking slow down!”

“Of course, I can.” Stiles bends down and kisses him. Once again, the first time their tongues meet is electrifying and it’s like they want to get back all the time they’ve lost. It’s intense in a different way. In that unique way, it is when they’ve been apart and they need to make sure that nothing has changed.

They lick into each other’s mouths, deepening the kiss until Stiles moves apart and his lips trail over Jackson’s jaw to his Adam’s apple, tongue teasing along the line of his throat, down to his collarbone. He sucks a small mark there that he knows will soon fade away, and Jackson licks his lips and whines, the way he always does when he wants more.

“I don’t wanna slow down.” Jackson slides his hands down Stiles’s back until his grabs his hips again and rolls them over so that he’s now over Stiles. He holds Stiles in place with his left hand while he runs his right hand through Stiles’s hair and Stiles slides his hands along Jackson’s back, resting them on his ass. At the same time, he tilts his head to give Jackson better access to his neck and Jackson licks and sucks his skin. He’s scenting him but Stiles knows what he really wants to do and it doesn’t take long. Soon he feels his mate’s wolf teeth on his neck. They don’t break the skin but for Jackson’s wolf, it means the same. He’s claiming him and this time there’s no hesitation. It’s been a long time since there’s no fear.

Obviously Jackson doesn’t want to slow down and Stiles isn’t sure anymore why he wanted it either. Jackson’s thrust turn faster and more violent and it feels too fucking good.

Stiles feels wanted and needed and loved. It feels overwhelming in that way he had missed so much.

And he can feel the moment Jackson cums inside him and he hears those sounds he makes and he smiles and runs his hands through Jackson’s hair.

Seconds later he’s cumming too and he crosses his legs behind Jackson’s waist keeping him there.

“I’ve missed you too,” Jackson says against Stiles’s ear.

Stiles smiles. It means _I’ve missed you_ but it’s _I love you_ and _I need you_ and he feels exactly the same.

“I know.” Stiles runs his left hand along Jackson’s back.

  

****

 

After spending months in a hotel bed while he was part of the defense team in Chicago, being back in his bed feels like heaven. But most importantly, he had never been apart from Stiles for so long since college and he hadn’t realized how much his wolf would miss his mate’s scent and touch. Obviously, he’s the one who wanted to go because it was a really important case for him but sometimes, being alone at night, he wasn’t sure it had been such a great idea. Now he can feel his wolf happy and at peace and he closes his eyes and lets Stiles’s scent fill all his senses.

But there’s been this thing in the back of his mind the whole flight back home and it seems that is not going away. He’s been wondering if he should tell Stiles. It’s not important in any way but not telling him feels like he’s hiding something and he’s never been the kind of person who dances around a subject either. He’s usually very direct but for some reason, it’s not coming out and he can feel his wolf getting anxious.

He knows Stiles might fall asleep pretty soon, so if he’s going to speak he’d better start now.

“I… I have to tell you something. Which is stupid, really. But I don’t want it to be a secret or something. Because it isn’t. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” That certainly piques Stiles’s curiosity. Stiles raises his head from Jackson’s chest to look at him. “What kind of nothing? What are you talking about?”

“Do you remember Jonathan Silverman?”

Stiles moves apart and lies on his side, his head propped on his right hand and his left hand on Jackson’s chest. “Yeah, you talked about him… one of the lawyers from Chicago. The one on your team, right?”

“Yeah. That one.”

“What about him?”

“Well. After the trial. After we won, there was a party at their firm. It was the usual thing, and you know what usually happens. People drink more than they should. Some of them get drunk. You know…”

Stiles frowns. “So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that yeah, some people got drunk…” Not Jackson, since somehow werewolves can’t get drunk. “And Jonathan… well, he certainly drank too much and well, he said things he shouldn’t have said… and he kissed me.”

“What? He kissed you?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah. I told you. He was drunk… He didn’t--“

“I heard you.” Stiles interrupts him. “When was that exactly?”

“At the end of the party. I was coming back to the hotel and we were leaving… we were in the elevator and he... you know… he said he had really enjoyed working with me… that I was amazing and so on… and he kissed me.” Jackson waves his right hand.

“He did? What did you do?” Maybe he shouldn’t ask but he can’t help it. He might not be a wolf but he doesn’t like the idea of anybody touching his husband in any way.

“What kind of question is that?” Jackson shakes his head. “What do you think I did?”

“I…” Stiles wants to say something but nothing comes out.

Jackson snorts. “You really need me to tell you?” Jackson shakes his head and grabs Stiles’s hand from his chest, leaving it on the bed.

“I kissed him and we fucked right there, asshole.” Jackson snorts again.

“I pushed him and told him to back off!” That Stiles didn’t know that right away feels insulting in a way he can’t describe.

“I didn’t mean…” Stiles starts. “I just… I don’t know this guy. I don’t know what he’s like… or what happened--"

“You don’t need to know!” Jackson interrupts him obviously frustrated. “He’s just a guy.”

“Yeah, a guy you’ve been working with for months. A guy who obviously likes you and thinks _you’re amazing_. A guy who fucking kissed you. And don’t tell me he was drunk, okay? Because it doesn’t change anything.”

“Yeah, a lot of people like me… You know that.” Jackson says matter-of-factly. “And what if he kissed me? A kiss is just a kiss. _I_ didn’t kiss him. It was nothing. I’m only telling you because you should know what happened but the way you reacted… it’s like you don’t trust me.” At least not the same way he did before the accident. Before he forgot all those years.

“Jackson…” Stiles bites his lip, something he does when he knows he’s fucked up.

“For your information, yeah, he’s younger than me and he’s hot. He’s really hot. And he knows I’m married, that I have two kids, that nothing could ever happen between us… He _knows_ all that.”

“And if he knows, why the fuck did he kiss you?”

Jackson smiles. His husband has grown up since he came out of the coma but he’s still quite naïve. It would be adorable if he wasn’t pissed off right now.

“He just wanted a one night stand, okay? I guess he thought I’d go for it and that you’d never find out. I suppose he thinks he’s irresistible or something. Besides, he also…” Jackson hesitates. “He also offered me a job. He said I should move to Chicago and work for his firm. He said I was too good and that I shouldn’t waste my time in Beacon Hills. That I’d make twice the money I was making here.”

“And that was before or after he kissed you?”

“Shit.” Jackson closes his eyes frustrated for a few seconds.

“Before, okay? That’s not the point!” Jackson says louder, waving his right hand.

“And what’s the point? That the guy wants you and wishes you were working together all the time? He’s obviously infatuated with you,” Stiles says.

“Infatuated? Really?” Jackson repeats with disbelief. “Don’t you think it’s possible that he really thinks I’d be a good asset for his firm? That I deserve to make all that money?”

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it,” Stiles says. “Don’t twist my words, okay?”

“I’m not twisting anything. You fucking said that!”

“I…” Stiles bites his lip. “Shit!” Somehow he always manages to say the wrong thing in the worst possible moment. “So what? You want to work with this guy now? Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Jackson rolls his eyes dramatically and shakes his head. Even after all this time, some things just never change and the accident only made it worse.

“Do you really think I could ever work with someone who kissed me in an elevator? _Really_?” Jackson asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I guess not…” But Stiles is sure that it also had to feel good. He knows Jackson’s ego loves it when people appreciate anything about him.

“Well, you guess right. I told him I wasn’t interested. I told him my home is here, with you. This is our children’s home. The pack and our family is here. Not to mention that your work is here too. So, no. Of course, it never crossed my mind because there’s nothing to think about. I wouldn’t change what we have for anything, okay?” And the thing is that Stiles should know that.

Jackson rests his hand on Stiles’s right shoulder and runs it along his arm. And between the physical contact and his words, Jackson’s wolf can feel his husband relaxing slowly.

“I’m glad you said that because I wouldn’t like to move. I like our home. And besides, I think Derek would have a mental breakdown if you and the kids left.”

Jackson loves their home too. He’s not sure that Stiles fully gets how much. And it warms his heart to hear Stiles say that because even if it was years ago, he’ll never forget how he felt the day Stiles left to live with his father. The fear, the sadness and the loneliness. He’ll always remember the feeling no matter how much time goes by.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want Derek to fall apart.” Jackson smiles.

“Jackson, I’m sorry,” Stiles says, moving closer until he can kiss Jackson’s right shoulder. “I didn’t mean to imply… you know…” He’s been a fool but just the idea of his mate kissing somebody else is something that scares him more than he might want to admit.

“Yeah. Let’s go to sleep, okay? It’s been a fucking long day.” Jackson says, moving closer until Stiles is resting his head on his chest and he can wrap his arms around him.

Now he can hear it. Stiles’s heartbeat.

He’s home.

He relaxes and lets it flow over him.

He closes his eyes and soon enough he’s fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otg2012 on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought. I love feedback and talking to readers.


End file.
